


ERutto! Twin Love ~Magical Maternity Tour~

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: HuGっと！プリキュア | Hug tto! Precure
Genre: Breastfeeding, Cunnilingus, Epilogue, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Fpreg, Hot Springs & Onsen, Idols, Lactation, Large Breasts, Magical Girls, Magical Pregnancy, Mid-Canon, Nipple Licking, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Stuffing, Surrogacy, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Twin Love, the pop duo that's taking over the charts and gaining a dedicated following. How did they get to be this way? And why are both of them pregnant? In a brief flashback to episode 30, Emiru plays with Ruru's body after she filled up on food from around the world. Then, in the epilogue, Ruru and Emiru are both pregnant, and get intimate with each other after a concert.





	ERutto! Twin Love ~Magical Maternity Tour~

RUR-9500 Mk II, created by Doctor Traum, is a breakthrough in the world of biomechanical engineering. With an underlying robotic skeleton and artificial bioflesh, this model of gynoid has capabilities that far exceed any previous androids. RUR-9500 is capable of growing as fast or as slow as needed, and once reaching a certain age, can halt it for as long as necessary, thanks to the nanomachines implanted inside.

The original RUR-9500 was tested by the defunct (technically nonexistent, due to temporal manipulation) Criasu Corporation, though she was later co-opted by a resistance force known as the Precure. During her time at Criasu, RUR-9500 proved fully capable of sexual intercourse, though she was infertile, with the artificial womb implanted specifically for an attempt to bridge the gap between in vitro fertilization and natural human reproduction. RUR-9500 took in sperm from dozens of different men, and never once became pregnant. This has been fixed with the Mk II.

During a brief trip around the world, after bonding with a human known as Emiru Aisaki, RUR-9500 proved that she was capable of eating and digesting human food, and even gaining weight as her bioflesh converted the energy into fat. This proved vital for fixing the pregnancy errors necessary for Mk II. After stopping at a hot springs inn for the night, and fighting the Criasu Corporation, Emiru and Ruru left the bedroom to return to the spring, where Hana Nono overheard this conversation between them, transcribed below.

“Ruru, I know our food budget was unlimited, but how much of it did you eat?” asked Emiru. Ruru was standing up in the hot springs, showing her flabby, bloated belly to Emiru. “I noticed you had a paunch in your costume when were fighting.”

“I can speed up my metabolism if you wish for me to lose the extra weight,” said Ruru. “Humans don’t seem fond of excess body fat.”

“I like your body fat,” said Emiru. “You don’t have a glamorous body like Saaya or a slender figure like Homare. Yet you don’t look average like Hana. Of all of us, you’re voluptuous... and mature. Having a fat belly and big boobs makes you look like a mom. I like seeing you like that.”

“Why do humans like big boobs? I’m certainly nowhere near the size of Papple’s breasts,” said Ruru.

“Because they’re the first things that feed us. And they’re soft and warm, like pillows. Your belly is sort of the same way. I just want to give you a big hug. You’re doing so much better, Ruru!” said Emiru.

“Come here,” said Ruru.

Ruru opened her yukata, revealing that she wasn’t wearing any underwear. Her well-developed breasts and pudgy belly flopped out from the tight robe, exposing themselves to the crisp air around the hot springs. Emiru nuzzled her head against Ruru’s belly, her cheeks pressing into the soft bioflesh that Ruru had built up. Feeling slightly naughy, Emiru extended her tongue and licked the inside of Ruru’s belly button, making her look down in surprise.

“Emiru, what are you doing there?” asked Ruru.

“At the night pool, you chose a swimsuit that didn’t show off your belly button. Why do you even have one? Aren’t you a robot?” asked Emiru.

“It was decided that I didn’t look right without one,” said Ruru. “I had no idea it was designed to be so sensitive.” Knowing that, Emiru kept licking Ruru’s belly button, teasing her navel as Ruru’s moans grew loud enough for Saaya and Homare to notice, but not loud enough to wake Hugtan.

Looking upward, through the valley of her cleavage, Emiru saw Ruru’s nipples getting hard before her eyes. Those tiny pink tips trembled, growing in size and stiffness until they looked ripe for sucking. Emiru playfully brushed her hands against Ruru’s bare butt, asking her to bend down so she could be closer to her boobs. Ruru got on her knees, and Emiru held Ruru’s tits in her hand, fondling them before moving her lips over her nipples.

Emiru’s sucking was much more forceful than Ruru expected. She placed one hand over her mouth, trying to cover her moans. She could feel everything. It was the middle of the warm, humid summer months, and yet her nipples were quickly stiffening, Emiru’s tongue rolling around her areolae and teasing the little bumps. At that moment, Ruru understood what she had seen when she was spending time with Sumire. Motherly instincts, a desire existing within her to protect and care for Emiru. Caught between her mission, her maternal instincts, and her growing lust for Emiru, she wanted to embrace them all at once.

“I’m even more sensitive there,” said Ruru. “The chances of me orgasming are extremely high if you keep doing this.”

Emiru’s small hand held onto one of Ruru’s breasts, while her other one trailed down her body, making its way towards her saliva-dripping navel. With her other hand, she grabbed onto Ruru’s belly fat and shook it around, hearing all the food she had eaten that day sloshing around in her stomach. Before they arrived at the hot springs, Ruru’s stomach had been taut with food, but now that it had started to turn into fat, it was soft and pillowy, just the right size for Emiru to grab onto.

“If you’re so fascinated by my body fat, I’ll have you know that my buttocks have also become more flabby over the course of our summer vacation,” said Ruru.

“I’ll save that one for later!” said Emiru. “Ruru, you’ve taught me so much. I want to return the favor. Have you ever come before?”

“Since I was first booted, I’ve orgasmed over one hundred times, but other than a faint buzzing in my clitoris, none of them left a memorable experience,” said Ruru. “There was no love there.”

“Then I’ll give you a real one,” said Emiru. “Kyuin~ is the shout of your loins.”

After massaging Ruru’s belly for a while longer, her fingers sinking into Ruru’s increasingly sweaty, soft stomach, she moved down and stuck her fingers in Ruru’s pussy, keeping her thumb fixed near Ruru’s clit. Her pubic hair was by far the thickest, one of the categories she had decisively beaten Saaya in. It made for a ticklish sensation as it brushed past Emiru’s palm.

With her fingers in Ruru’s pussy, Emiru continued slurping and sucking at her tits, stretching out her breasts with her mouth holding tight to the hard, pink tip. Ruru’s moans and the sounds of slurping overlapped with her slick pussy. Ruru’s body was growing hot. She had never experienced anything like this when making love before. Her entire body was throbbing, succumbing to Emiru’s gestures. She was powerless to do anything but let Emiru control her, wanting to experience the orgasm building inside her.

“Emiru... you’re so good...” said Ruru. “My pussy... my nipples... even my belly fat... it all feels like it’s shaking at the same time. I want to cum! Please, let me cum!”

Emiru pushed her thumb into Ruru’s clit, and very lightly bit down on her nipple. The play biting was enough to make Ruru cum, staining Emiru’s yukata with a powerful burst of love juices. Ruru was left panting as Emiru kept sucking on her breast, letting her mind catalog what a strong orgasm infused with love felt like. The two of them would need to take another dip in the hot springs to clean up all the sweat they had built up. That was the first time Ruru got an orgasm from Emiru, a vital experience in their bonding.

* * *

RUR-9500 also gained the ability to make music and become one of the Precure, her capability for thought and emotion matching that of a human. Mk II, while originally created at the age of an elementary schooler, has quickly grown up and resumed a life similar to her predecessor. Thanks to a generous grant from the Aisaki family and the Yotsuba Foundation, such research was accelerated to where it was possible in only 11 years. All ethical concerns were passed through Prime Minister Aida, who held extensive Diet sessions before deciding that it was allowed, though not without some challenges from the United Nations.

Now, she is part of the rock group Twin Love, a gothic lolita rock duo that plays the guitar and writes all their own music, traveling around the world with help from the philanthropic Aisaki Conglomerate, including traveling into other worlds, such as the Trump Kingdom and the Magical World. Today, as reported by local doctor Saaya Yakushiji, RUR-9500 Mk II has been responsible for another breakthrough in the world of biotechnology.

Twin Love had still been touring despite the fact that their costumes didn’t visibly fit anymore. Both of them had gotten pregnant, and kept touring as long as they decreased the intensity of their stage activities. Soon, they would need to go on maternity leave, but their popularity had only been growing since the pregnancy announcement. There were no indications that either of them were seeing anyone other than each other, and that is where the news became shocking.

Ruru was pregnant with the child of Masato Aisaki, acting as a surrogate for him and his husband. There had been much negotiation about whose sperm would be used, and it was decided that having an heir to the Aisaki fortune would be best served if it came from Masato. Ruru accepted the in vitro fertilization with ease, having become pregnant with little to no complications. News of a gynoid becoming pregnant quickly became worldwide news, which the Yotsuba Company worked to suppress in order to give Ruru her privacy.

While Ruru made headlines, what happened with Emiru was potentially even more world-shattering. Ever since she was young, Ruru and Emiru had been extremely intimate with each other. While the Ruru that Emiru was touring with was similar to the Ruru in this revised timeline, they were not the same person. Emiru, however, was. When Ruru first met Emiru, she was a few years away from puberty, and in an attempt to keep her a pure lady, her family had restricted what information she was supposed to know.

The original Ruru, having been used as a sex bot by Criasu’s men ever since she joined the company (without the knowledge of her creator-father), had plenty of practical experience with the machinations of sex by the time she met Emiru. She taught her everything about how the female body works. She played with her nipples, teased her clit, and, the first time they slept together, tribbed with her until Emiru had a powerful, squirting orgasm that might’ve short-circuited Ruru had her waterproof bioflesh not been covering her body, decorative belly button and all. They came to love the taste of each others’ pussies, regularly drinking of each other’s nectar. Before long, Kotori was surprised at how much more Emiru knew about sex than her classmates.

When Ruru Mk II was born years later, Emiru retained all that knowledge the original Ruru had taught her, and helped Ruru grow up until she was a young adult, the same age as Emiru. Through the power of the Future Crystals or memories from another timeline, Ruru grew up surprisingly fast. Now that both of them were of age and loaded with love and lust, their concert touring life began.

The two of them had already written three songs in Emiru’s childhood, when Twin Love was a local band, and were now writing several more, preparing for their first album to be released by Marvelous!. It was during this lengthy songwriting process, and Henri getting the idea to use Ruru as a surrogate to test what she could do, that Emiru made a startling discovery.

She woke up one morning feeling slightly sick, and, after visiting Saaya to confirm, found out that she was pregnant. Saaya questioned her about her sex life, promising to keep it confidential, knowing of her celebrity and maintaining her patient’s trust. Emiru had no plans to stop the pregnancy, she was already being supportive of Ruru’s own, but was curious herself as to exactly how it happened.

“The only sex partner I’ve had in my entire life is Ruru. We do get pretty intense, but our sex toys have only been used on us, and we’ve been scissoring like crazy. My clit gets hard and my pussy gets wet when I’m around her, so it doesn’t take much for us to start making out with each other like animals after a concert,” said Emiru.

“That was... unusually descriptive,” said Saaya. “But also not unusual. I was there for Ruru’s development, and nothing about her bioflesh operates any differently than a normal human. Though I have had to tell her to go on a diet a few times. We don’t know what will happen if too much bioflesh builds up. She’s still the first major usage of it in the entire world,” said Saaya.

“There is one other thing,” said Emiru. “Sometimes we turn into Macherie and Amour when we’re having sex. There’s no enemies to fight, the way the magic makes my pussy tingle is so much more exciting.”

“That’s it!” said Saaya, looking like she made a major discovery. “The power of the Future Crystals was linked to Cure Tomorrow, and the creation of new life in the future. When the magical signatures from your Future Crystals overlapped, it must have started gestation inside you, especially since Ruru was already pregnant. I’ll need to contact Liko to make sure if the magical principles hold up, but that has to be it.”

“So I’m pregnant with Ruru’s baby?” asked Emiru.

“That’s the only explanation,” said Saaya.

“This is the best news I’ve gotten all year. Thanks Saaya!” said Emiru.

* * *

That brings the story to the present. The crowds were gathered at the concert hall to watch Twin Love. When the opening act left the stage, Emiru and Ruru stepped out. They were wearing outfits that emphasized their stomachs, showing off their pregnant bellies. Neither of them had announced whose babies they were pregnant with, leading to much speculation that, once again, the Yotsuba Group kept to a simmering minimum, enough to allow none of it to reach Emiru and Ruru themselves.

“Welcome to the show!” said Emiru. She had just gotten done shaking hands with the VIP guests backstage. Their manager had made it clear that touching their bellies was strictly off limits, though Emiru and Rurur allowed it for a few guests who they found charming enough. Several women, and a few lucky men, were allowed to say they had touched the baby bump of two pop stars. “Ruru and I are seven months pregnant, and getting bigger!”

“It’s because of your support that we can keep performing until we’re due,” said Ruru. “We’ll have to go on maternity leave soon enough, but you’ll see us on tour before long. Twin Love’s worldwide presence can’t be stopped!”

“Twin Love! Twin Love!” the crowds chanted.

“Are you ready?” asked Ruru.

“Let’s go!” said Emiru.

Their guitars echoed across the stage to the tunes of the newest song that Emiru had written. During the end of their songs, Ruru and Emiru pressed their bellies into one another, to the cheers of the crowd. The concert lasted until they had run out of songs, followed by an encore. As the crowds dispersed to pick up limited edition Twin Love merch, the red and purple glowsticks being tossed away, Emiru and Ruru went backstage for their favorite part of the show.

“Those bright lights are making me sweat,” said Emiru. “I need a drink.”

“I’ll ask our manager,” said Ruru.

“Ask her to leave us alone after that,” said Emiru. “You know I’m always turned on after performing with you.”

“You kept bumping your belly into mine,” said Ruru. “It looked like we were flirting in front of the audience.”

“You mean we weren’t? That’s what they like about our shows,” said Emiru.

“I’m not an exhibitionist,” said Ruru. “There are some things that should strictly be kept private.”

The pair hung up their guitars, setting them aside until it was time for the next performance. After taking off their frilly stage outfits, both of them were in the green room in their underwear. It was red and purple maternity underwear that had been specially ordered for them, allowing comfort on the stage and in the bedroom. Emiru reclined on the couch, looking over the curve of her swollen, pregnant belly.

“When all this is over, I want to give her a little brother or sister,” said Emiru. “We can use the Future Crystals to have you carry my baby, Ruru.”

“I like that idea,” said Ruru. “But I want you to get pregnant again, too. You’re really cute when you have a baby bump, Emiru.”

By now, it was well known that Hana, the former Cure Yell, leader of the Precure, had given birth to Hagumi, who would eventually become Cure Tomorrow. Saaya had overseen many births since her career started and been dating one of her doctors, and Homare was still searching for love after realizing that it would never work out with her and Harry. Of all the former Cures, Ruru and Emiru had the best and most active sex life, and their pregnancies had only increased that.

Emiru threw her underwear on the floor, sitting back and spreading her legs. A tuft of orange pubic hair had grown in over the years, catching the sweat of her performances and trapping the smells of her love juices. Her folds were ripe and wet, ready for Ruru to lick her. Though she didn’t have as much experience as she used to, Emiru liked Ruru Mk II’s comparative innocence. It meant that they were now truly the only ones for each other.

“Where do you want to lick first? My pussy or my milky boobs?” asked Emiru. “They’re both dripping.”

“You know I can’t choose,” said Ruru.

Ruru kissed Emiru’s belly button, her tongue swirling around her now outie navel. For Emiru, this brought back memories of their hot springs trip, when she played with the belly fat of the original Ruru. Fat and pregnancy felt very different, but the sight of Ruru she had been performing with for a few months now made her feel nostalgic. And horny. Living in a mansion for so long had left her sexual desire to bottle up, and now, in her life as a rock star, she was releasing it all at once.

As Ruru’s tongue went down the curve of Emiru’s pregnant belly, it eventually made its way to her pussy. She licked and flicked her tongue around Emiru’s hard clit, teasing the nub until she was squirming on the couch. The stimulation made its way upward, and Emiru’s breasts began to leak, dripping lines of hot, sticky milk down her chest. Emiru fiddled with her nipples, squeezing and massaging her breasts to get more out, coating her body in a layer of white, sweet-smelling milk while Ruru continued sucking away at her pussy.

“Your pussy tastes even better since you got pregnant,” said Ruru. “Your juices are thicker and the flavor is more intense. It’s delicious.”

“You know I can’t get enough of your juices, too,” said Emiru. “We’re going to make great moms.”

“We do have plenty of experience,” said Ruru.

Ruru, her tongue soaked in Emiru’s juices, her breath smelling like her girlfriend’s pussy, reached around and removed her own underwear. Burying her head between Emiru’s legs had gotten her hot and bothered, with her own nipples leaking an unstopping flow of milk. Ruru asked Emiru to lay down on the couch. Emiru reclined back, letting one leg fall off the side of the couch. Ruru climbed over her, dangling her milky, dripping breasts over Emiru’s face. A drop of milk fell on her upper lip, and Emiru lapped it up.

“Still sweet,” said Emiru.

“We should suck each others’ milk out at the same time,” said Ruru. “I don’t want our tits aching when we start fucking for real.”

“You know how to talk naughty to me, Ruru,” said Emiru.

Emiru grabbed onto the sides of Ruru’s voluptuous, milky breasts, squeezing them in her hands and letting drops of milk fall into her mouth. A lactating, pregnant gynoid was a strange sight indeed, but Ruru’s milk tasted just as good, if not better, than a normal human’s. It was thick and nutritious, leaving a warm aftertaste in Emiru’s mouth when it reached her stomach. She pushed Ruru’s breasts together, taking in both nipples at once and sucking on them at the same time.

Ruru focused on Emiru’s right breast first, massaging her tender breast to draw out more milk from deep within. She sucked and tugged with her mouth, watching as Emiru’s left tit started spurting from the stimulation. When she was still undergoing her accelerated growth period, she had regularly sucked on Emiru’s breasts to know the motherly feelings her previous timeline’s self had built up. As she got older, it took on a more erotic dimension until now, when she did it mostly because she liked to see Emiru cum.

“My nipples are so sensitive when I’m pregnant... it’s making my clit buzz... I might cum!” said Emiru.

In between pants, Ruru replied. “Let me see your climax face, Emiru.”

They sucked and sucked, their mouths filling with warm milk that they swallowed almost as quickly as their breasts could produce. Their moans overlapped into a beautiful melody as Emiru squirted onto the couch, knowing that she would have to clean that up before their manager got here. Emiru looked up, and noticed that Ruru’s pussy was dripping wet. Her clit was sticking out, twitching and begging for Emiru to play with it.

“I want my feelings of love to reach you through my crotch,” said Emiru.

“You want to do that?” asked Ruru.

They stood in the center of the room, and reached into their bags. They still had them after all these years. The PreHearts created from their bond of friendship, and the Red and Purple Future Crystals that were linked by the same power. Everything about their bodies was enhanced when they were Precure. Not only could they withstand more damage, the orgasms were more intense. Placing the Crystals down, they spoke the words that had first united them eleven years ago.

“Future Crystal! Heart Shining!”

There was no need to do the roll call in private. They magically cast aside the outfits as soon as they had finished, leaving the wilder hairstyles as the only sign they were Macherie and Amour now. Their pregnant bellies remained unaffected by the transformation. Saaya had theorized that it was necessary to transform every once in a while for Emiru, as her child had been created from the light of the Future Crystals. If a burst of magical energy wasn’t received at least once a month, she wasn’t sure what might happen.

Emiru spread her legs, showing off her now bright blonde pubic hair. “I want your pussy against mine, Ruru.”

“I love this part,” said Ruru.

Sitting in a scissoring position, their wet pussies overlapped. Bright yellow and bright lilac pubic hair rubbed together, clit touching against clit. Between their legs, a wet, squishing noise sounded through the room. Ruru’s lips kissed against Emiru, the stimulation flowing upward from their pussies to the rest of their bodies. They had taken some time to figure out how to do it while pregnant. After that, it was as regular as before they had both gotten knocked up.

“Now who’s bumping her belly into mine?” said Emiru cheekily.

“You’re so big. It would be hard not to,” said Ruru.

Their breasts shook and bounced, drops of milk and saliva and sweat falling off their bodies and rolling down their curves. Their bellies rubbed up against each other, their navels getting close but never overlapping. Emiru’s was slightly bigger than Ruru’s, but they were both of similar size. Between their legs, their pussy juices mixed together, rolling down each others’ thighs until the smells also began to overlap. They couldn’t tell whose love juice was running down whose legs anymore.

All there was was squelching sounds and the moans of sexual delight, their sensitive pregnant pussies pushing together until they were about to achieve another powerful orgasm. They looked into each others’ eyes, not needing to say anything. The years of saving the world together and performing as Twin Love, spread across two different incarnations of Ruru and two timelines, were collapsing down into this moment, when their hot, throbbing bodies were all they could think about.

“I love you, Ruru! I love kissing you with my pussy!” said Emiru.

“I love you, too,” said Ruru. “I want to keep kissing you with my pussy, too!”

Their hard clits touched, and the two of them orgasmed, falling back onto the floor as they squirted onto each others’ thighs. They remained lying down for a few minutes more, basking in the afterglow as they looked up at the ceiling, their breasts and bellies heaving from exhaustion. Once the sweat on their bodies cooled them down, they returned to the couch.

Once they were sitting down, with Emiru playfully grabbing Ruru’s plush butt before she did so, they began making out and mutually fingering each other, playing with each others’ pussies as they offered each other deep kisses, their eyes closed. They focused on nothing but the pleasure from their stiff nipples and throbbing pussies, their lips remained locked until the transformation cancelled itself.

Their manager knocked at the door, giving them just enough time to finish getting dressed.

“Tategami finished performing, and the fans are asking for an encore,” said their manager. “Are you up for it?”

“Of course,” said Emiru.

“We’ll keep doing our best until the babies are born,” said Ruru.

They walked towards the stage, one hand holding the other, the other hand across their swollen bellies. Twin Love had become famous across Japan. The next stop was the world stage, where tales of their miraculous friendship that crossed time itself would become a legend.


End file.
